Theres a hero in us all
by LivinTheDream17
Summary: Chad is kidnaped by Barsinister and transformed into a super dog! The next day he wakes up to find himself.. Curled up on Sonny monroes bed? Will he tell her his secret? Will she help him find the hero thats always been inside him? Channy big time!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the begining of a series im writing called 'Theres a hero in us all' Hope you all enjoy! Ill be adding the next Chapter soon :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it -.-**

CPOV:

''Makenzie!'' Portlyn cried

''Im sorry Portlyn but once fall comes back to the falls ill.....'' I trailed off for the seventh time today forgetting my lines. ''Cut!'' yelled the director. Everyone groaned and I heard mumbles of ''Its only 3 more words!'' and ''What is wrong with him''s erupt around the room. Sighing I hung my head walking out off the set and out into the hallways of condor studios. What was wrong with me lately? For the past few weeks I had been forgetting my lines and messing up all my scenes. I felt like I had completely lost my talent. The sad thing is everyone else did too. Noone even wanted to give me a chance anymore.... Well-well who cares what they think! Im Chad Dylan Cooper for gods sake! Im just going through a rough patch in my career. Yes, It will clear up in a few days and I will go back to being my amazing Chadtastic self. I began to make myself feel better but my mood dropped again as a group of actors from 'Meal or No Meal' walked by. They all just busted into laughter at the sight of me. ''OH look theres CDC! Greatest young actor of our generation!'' They yelled sarcastically. I just shot them a glare and quickened my pace to get away from them. I rounded a corner and was immediately knocked back when I crashed into someone. I looked to see it was none other than the bouncing ball of Sunshine, Sonny Monroe. My rival. She just stared at me then put a hand on her waist as if she was expecting something. I gave her a quizzical look then began to push past her not really in the mood for a fight. But ofcourse fate had other plans. She grabbed my wrist. '' Umm aren't you going to apologize?'' I nearly growled back '' Leave me alone Monroe im not in the mood.'' She opened her mouth to retaliate but thats when i yanked my wrist free pulling her with it on accident. She tumbled forwards and onto the floor. Now normally I would have leaned down and helped her but my current mood wouldn't allow it so I just muttered ''sorry'' and walked off.

Walking out to my car I let a hint of guilt escape in my eyes. I felt bad about just leaving Sonny like that. Maybe I should apolog- No! No! Whats happening to me! I need to get the old CDC back. I think I was actually just.. caring. I shuddered. Oh well, maybe I just need some sleep. I was pretty tired. Yawning I opened the door to my car, but I froze as a sharp pain suddenly shot into the back of my neck. I slapped my hand to the spot and gasped as I slowly pulled out a dart. It was clear with red on the end. A single drop of green liquid was encased in it. Atleast I think that was the description, but I couldn't be sure. My vision was fading and before I knew it I was spiraling to the ground. The last thing I saw was a large man with an evil yet somehow dimwitted smirk on his face as blackness engulfed me.


	2. I AM A DOG!

**Chapter 2 is up! Oh and Im sorry I guess I really should have mentioned this earlier but this is an Underdog crossover. So for those of you who dont like Underdog please dont just abandon this story. Every fic deserves a chance! Ha Ha :) **

**  
**CPOV: (Again.. dont worry Sonnys POV will be in here soon, but when I do not know 0_0)

I sat up groaning but was immediately knocked back down when I smacked my head on something. Looking up I saw it was the roof to a very cramped bar cage I was sitting in. All right this was strange..... What had happened to me? For a moment I couldnt quite remember but when I saw a large brutish man walk over towards the cage everything came back to me._ I-I Ive been kidnapped! But who would kidnap Chad Dylan Cooper? Oh Duh... EVERYONE!_ I chuckled at my little joke but was silent when the man reached my cage. ''What do you want with me?'' I asked the man trying to keep a steady voice. I knew that I shouldn't show fear. Although I was way past terrified. This place was creep out central. It had 3 long rows of cages filled with different types of animals. Though they weren't really normal animals.. _Did that wiener dog have leopard spots! _I was shocked to see a very cat like dog in one of the cages. Gulping I turned back to the man. He hadn't even answered my question. He was now opening the door to my cage and pulling me out. I was thrown over his shoulder and dragged into a larger room. The walls were rounded and the whole place had an eerie sort of glow to it. But what really caught my attention was all the test tubes and machines. It looked like some sort of science lab. I was set down on a table like one of those you sit on when they operate on you in hospitals.._ Ok that cant mean anything good. _

''Why hello mister Cooper'' A voice sang. I whirled around to see a very short man wearing a white lab coat standing behind me. The man may have been small but yet somehow he looked even more frightening than the brutish man. The tinny scientist pulled out a long needle with blue liquid dripping from its end. _Oh crap... _Of course I had to be afraid of needles so when the man just suddenly came at me with it I jumped away. I ran so fast I didn't even see where I was going and slammed into a huge metal shelf of different chemicals. It creaked and groaned as it swung from side to side deciding whether not it would fall. Then it came crashing down towards me. I shrieked (Not a girlie shriek. A manly shriek!) as it fell but It caught on something and only the chemicals were knocked off the shelves. ''My hair!!!'' I yelled as I was sprayed with the liquids. _Wait what am I saying!? This stuff could be poison! _I quickly spit out what had gotten in my mouth, It tasted fowl. I was about to run for it again when I was brought to my knees by a sudden pain. It erupted in my chest and spread throughout the rest of my body. Blue sparks crept across my skin like I had been shot by lightning. But It past fast and I stood up feeling.. stronger? Ok I was in pain and now I feel like I could run a marathon. Im getting out of here! I ran towards the door as fast as I could but couldn't stop in time to open them, but when I collided with it.. _Oh wait never mind Im fine. I just busted right through it.... __**WAIT WHAT**__!?_ Looking back I saw a CDC shaped hole in the door. I shook off the creepy feeling I was getting and just ran out of the building into a back ally.

As I was searching for a way out of the alley another attack of the strange blue sparks hit me. I fell completely to the ground this time wriggling as if I was having a fit. Every single part of my body felt like it was being torn to pieces, and my vision was blurring. That's when a burst of energy shot through me and I leaped back to my feet. Or I guess I was on my hands and feet because I was on all fours for some strange reason. I tried to get to my feet but I didn't feel stable so I went back to my hands and feet. As I crawled over to a puddle in the alleyway I noticed how natural this crawling felt. It actually felt more normal than walking on two feet. Looking around as I walked/crawled everything seemed bigger... _Oh No!!! The tiny man had shrunk me!_ As I freaked out I tripped and splashed into the puddle face first. I sat up shaking my self dry. Ok I really have no clue why I did that. Looking down into the puddle of water as it settled I finally got a chance to look at myself. Exept, I didn't see me. All I saw was a wet dog looking back at me. The dog had a small patch of hair ontop its head that hung down as swept bangs across its forehead. The breed was definitely Golden retriever, as it had golden fur. I turned to see no dog making the reflection though. As I did this I notice the dog in the reflection turn its head too. ''Hey quit copying me and show yourself!'' I yelled, but it came out as a husky growling sound. I kept trying to speak normally but eventually gave up. Looking back into the puddle I almost fainted when I saw the dogs eyes. They were ocean blue! Just like mine. But dogs didn't have ocean blues eyes. So this could only mean one thing. _Someone knocked me out and put me in a dog costume!... Ahhh no This fur is too real. Ok I know, Im dreaming! So now I just have to wake myself up_. I ran head first at a wall hoping to suddenly wake up in my room and be glad this was just a dream, but instead I just smacked into the wall headfirst. ''Uaaaaaaaghhhhhh'' I groaned as I slid down the wall. _Ok Im not in a costume and Im not dreaming so this can only mean one thing. Im a dog. Yes Chad Dylan Cooper is a dog. You hear that everybody ''I AM A DOG! THIS IS PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE!_" I howled into the night. ( Heehee Shaggy dog line :P) By now I was running in circles ''This cant be happening, This can-not-be-happening!'' I repeated. I stopped my circle and ran any way I could not caring where I was going. Too bad that way just happened to lead out into the city streets. I jumped onto the blacktop but I froze cold when I saw a pair of bright lights coming towards me at high speed. Before I could even think to run away the car had slammed into me, but something was wrong (Well I mean besides the fact that I was just hit by a car) It didn't even hurt. I was knocked back a few feet but I felt completely fine. Someone jumped out of the car and ran around to look at me. It was a tall women with black hair and brown eyes. ( No its not Sonny) She looked a little familiar actually. I just stared at her as she came towards me. ''I thought I clipped you'' she murmured and lifted me up in her arms. ( Chad is a teen so of course he's not that big a dog) I almost ran off but it felt so welcoming. I mean after everything I had been through today. ''You want to come home with me?'' _Ummm if you could just drop me off at my house that'd be great_ I barked. She set me down in the back-seat of her car and started to drive again. _Guess she cant understand me..._ I thought as I layed my head on my paws. I would have stayed awake but after todays events I didnt think it was such a crime to take a nap. My last thoughts as I fell into a deep slumber were _What happens now?_

**See that button below? Well alot of people would just be rude and not review. So click the button and review if you dont want to be a rude conformist!**


	3. Sonny?

**Heres the 3rd chapter. Dont worry this is all leading up to major Channy! **

**Thanks for the faves and reviews! **

**I will repeat this below but I will not be adding another chapter until I get a decent amount of reviews. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: If I did own SWAC there would be wayyyy more drama. and super dogs! **

CPOV:

I opened my eyes to find myself in a large room. Posters covered the light purple walls and there was a dresser in the corner. Right beside that there was a closet that had all kinds of strange outfits in it. There was a baby costume,a slightly familiar mermaid costume and an independents day suit._ Oh great ive been kidnapped by clowns_, I thought, but when I looked around I saw that the rest of the room looked fairly normal. Well, exept for the fact that almost everything was cow printed. I looked down to see I was curled up on the end of a queen sized bed. It had a purple comforter with flower designs. It was actually really comfortable. I almost fell back to sleep when I noticed I wasn't alone. Laying in the bed was a brunette with wavy hair. Thats all I could see of her because she had her face in her pillow. _Ok So now im a dog, ive been kidnapped by clowns, AND im in bed with a strange girl.._ _Can my day get __**any weirder!?**_I shook my head and sat up crawling up to the top of the bed. I nudged the girl with a paw hoping to wake her. She didnt wake but she did roll over to reveal her face, As she did this I jumped back with a yelp. ''Sonny!'' I barked. My bark must have woken her because she sat up and looked at me kinda confused. ''Well hello who are you little fella?'' she asked me in a sweet voice.

''Who am I? Its Chad! Sonny its me Chad!'' I barked over and over again even though I knew she wouldnt understand it.

''Whoah calm down boy!'' she said rubbing my ears. _Oaaaaaahhhhh that feels nice._. I rolled over on my bellie and she scratched it. It made my leg shake. _ummm.._. _Wait! No! Ive got to figure out whats going on_! I jumped off the bed and padded over to a mirror that hung on the wall. Ok I was a golden retriever. I established this. I noted that I was a young dog. I stood about 2 feet off the ground. I checked the bangs on my head and my hair still looked great even after getting hit by a car. I still had no idea how I was alive though. Turning around I saw that Sonny had gotten up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out an outfit and grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

_OH MY GOSH_! I stood there eyes wide just staring at her. Thats when she turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. ''What are you staring at?'' she said jokingly and pushed me out the door. She closed it and I guessed finished dressing. _Darrrrrrnnn... _I sighed disappointed and walked into the kitchen. There I saw the lady who had put me in her car making breakfast. Sonny walked down the hallway and sat at the table. '' Mom.. whats with the dog?'' she asked. _Hey dont call me a dog!.. Oh wait right_. The lady turned around and gave Sonny a few slivers of bacon that I had to say smelled great! ''I found him out on the street last night and thought youd like him. You know for some company after.....'' her mom trailed off and didnt continue. Sonny just looked down and mumbled ''I dont need any company'' I wondered what was wrong, for I had never seen Sonny looking so upset. Her mom looked down at me sadly and patted my head. ''Sorry boy'' She turned to Sonny. ''Fine then I guess Ill just drop him off at the pound when I get home.'' My head shot up. ''No!!!!!! You cant!'' I barked franticly. Sonny looked up. ''No dont do that.. He can stay. Maybe he will be fun. Hes defiantly interesting.'' she noted the bangs on his head. _Girl you have no idea how interesting I am these days.. _Sonny got up and walked out the door with her mom. I sat there alone in the house wondering what to do next.

I layed on the couch flipping the channels with my paw. I settled on watching this movie called Underdog, but I turned it off because I was getting major _dezavue_. Thats when I heard my stomach rumble. _Time to find something to eat._ I padded into the kitchen and sniffed around until I found a can of chili. _Ok ew... but if I must I must._ I grabed the can in my jaws and just like that it smashed open. The contents splattered everywhere. I licked a bit off the table. _This is disgusting. Chad Dylan Cooper has been reduced to licking canned chili off his frenemys table. I hope no-one ever finds out about this_. When I was done I walked back into the living room and spotted a small red ball. I dont know why but I had the strangest urge to just chew it up. I ran over and tried to grab it but it rolled under the couch. Chasing after it I tried to squeeze under the couch but amazingly I sent the couch flying into the air. It did a flip and landed behind me making a dent in the floor and breaking the coffee table.'' AHHHHHH THAT COUCH JUST ATTACKED ME!'' I screamed. Then I noticed the mess I had made. _Whoops.. Sonnys not going to thank me for this... _I shrugged and layed down on the carpet chewing the toy until someone came home.

It had been about eight hours and I was bored out of my mind. I was about to go back to the kitchen when I heard a lock click. _Finally!_ I thought as I saw Sonny walk in the door alone. Her eyes bulged when she took in the mess of the house. _Uh Oh.._. I backed away as she looked around. She walked into the kitchen and I followed her in. ''What did you do!'' she whispered exasperated.

''Oh come on it was an accident...'' I muttered to myself. Sonny froze wear she stood and turned around slowly. ''Who s-said that?'' she asked in a shaky voice. I looked around as well. ''wha-who?''

She spun around and stared at me ''Did you hear that?''

''Only people I hear are you and me Sonshine'' I barked..or atleast I thought I was barking. Actually It felt more clear now.

Sonnys eyes bulged. ''Ta-ta-ta-ta-taaaaaaaaaaalking Dog!'' and with that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor.

''YES someone can finally understand me!'' I yelled in joy but it turned to a scream when Sonny fell over. ''Sonny?'' I ran over to her and began to lick her face, and for some reason it didnt gross me out. I heard a low ''mmmmm'' and soon Sonny was sitting up. ''Whoah what happened?'' she blinked and asked randomly.

''Well you heard me speak. Then you yelled 'Ta-ta-ta-ta-taaaaaaaaaaalking Dog!' and fainted. Lastly I woke you up.'' I repeated in a duh tone. She just stared at me wide eyed then her eyes squinted in suspician. ''Wait wait... what did you call me?''

''Huh?'' I hadnt called her a name or anything

''You called me So-sonshine. Only one person calls me that.'' she said to me. I just stared at her not knowing what to say.

''Chad?'' she asked.

''Yes...its me'' I admitted

''but-'' she began but i cut her off.

''Look just let me start from the beginning.''

**Ok the next chapter will have Sonnys POV and Channy will be here soon! promise. **

**AGAIN Im also not putting up the next chapter until I get a decent amount of reveiws. Sorry! **

_**See the button? See it? Go click it! Yeah click it! Good boy!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
